1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication control system, a network management server, a mobile node, an access node, and an anchor node for supporting a moving network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication control system using the Mobile IP (MIP) based “NEMO (Network Mobility) Basic Support” has been conventionally known as a mobile communication control system for supporting a moving network.
A mobile communication control system using the MIP based “NEMO Basic Support” will be described below with reference to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2.
As shown in FIG. 1, the mobile communication control system is configured to transfer a packet from a mobile terminal (source mobile terminal) MT#1 to a mobile terminal (destination mobile terminal) MT#2. The mobile terminal MT#1 is connected to an access node (source access node) AN#1 via a radio link. The mobile terminal MT#2 is connected to a mobile node MN via a radio link.
An action for transmitting a packet in the mobile communication control system will be described with reference to FIG. 2.
As shown in FIG. 2, in Step 1801, the mobile terminal MT#1 transmits a packet ‘a’ to the access node AN#1 via a radio link. A CoA (Care of Address) and an HoA (Home Address) of the mobile terminal MT#2 are set in a packet header of the packet ‘a’.
The mobile terminal MT#1 is assumed to have already acquired the CoA of the mobile terminal MT#2 including location information of the mobile terminal MT#2, from the mobile terminal MT#2.
In Step 1802, the access node AN#1 transfers the received packet ‘a’ to a home agent HA of the mobile node MN through a core network 1 based on the CoA of the mobile terminal MT#2.
In Step 1803, the home agent HA transfers a packet ‘b’ to the mobile node MN through the core network 1 and an access node AN#2. The packet ‘b’ is encapsulated between the home agent HA and the mobile node MN, based on the CoA of the mobile node MN and the address of the home agent HA.
In Step 1804, the mobile node MN transfers a packet ‘c’ to the mobile terminal MT#2 through a moving network 2. The packet ‘c’ is obtained by decapsulating the received packet ‘b’.
Moreover, a mobile communication control system using the Mobile IP (MIP) based “Source routing technology” has been conventionally known as a mobile communication control system for supporting a moving network.
A mobile communication control system using the MIP based “Reverse Routing header” will be described below with reference to FIG. 1 and FIG. 3.
As shown in FIG. 1, the mobile communication control system is configured to transfer a packet from the mobile terminal (source mobile terminal) MT#1 to the mobile terminal (destination mobile terminal) MT#2
An action for transferring a packet in the mobile communication control system will be described with reference to FIG. 3.
As shown in FIG. 3, in Step 1901, the mobile terminal MT#1 transmits a packet ‘a’ to the access node AN#1 through the radio link. A CoA of the mobile node MN, a CoA of the mobile terminal MT#2 and an HoA of the mobile terminal MT#2 are set in a packet header of the packet ‘a’.
The mobile terminal MT#1 is assumed to have already acquired the CoA of the mobile terminal MT#2 including location information of the mobile terminal MT#2, and the CoA of the mobile node MN including location information of the mobile node MN from the mobile terminal MT#2.
In Step 1902, the mobile node MN translates the received packet ‘a’ into a packet ‘b’, and then transfers the packet ‘b’ to the mobile terminal MT#2 through the moving network 2. The CoA of the mobile terminal MT#2, the CoA of the mobile node MN and the HoA of the mobile node MT#2 are set in a packet header of the packet ‘b’.
However, the conventional mobile communication control system using the MIP based “NEMO Basic Support” has a problem in that a header size of the packet becomes large because the encapsulation processing is executed as described above.
Moreover, this mobile communication control system has a problem in that route optimization cannot be achieved because the packet is always routed through the home agent HA of the mobile node MN.
Furthermore, this mobile communication control system has a problem in that location privacy cannot be protected because it is necessary to notify the CoA of the destination mobile terminal MT#2 including the location information of the destination mobile terminal MT#2, to the source mobile terminal MT#1.
In the meantime, the conventional mobile communication control system using the MIP based “Reverse Routing header” has a problem in that a header size of the packet become large because the source mobile terminal MT#1 has to set the CoA of the mobile node MN and the CoA of the destination mobile terminal MT#2 in the packet header.
Moreover, this mobile communication control system has a problem in that location privacy cannot be protected because it is necessary to notify the CoA of the destination mobile terminal MT#2 including the location information of the destination mobile terminal MT#2 and the CoA of the mobile node MN including the location information of the mobile node MN, to the source mobile terminal MT#1.